


Tightly Wound

by OnlyTheInevitable



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Arousal, F/M, Horny, Menstruation, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyTheInevitable/pseuds/OnlyTheInevitable
Summary: Scully's feeling exponentially aroused during her period, and working with Mulder certainly isn't helping. MSR UST. Tumblr Prompt.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Tightly Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt: could you write a fic where scully gets really horny on her period and working with mulder certainly isn’t helping? (pre-relationship)
> 
> Huge thank you to my true MVP, @admiralty for the beta!!

It was the changing levels of progesterone, testosterone, and estrogen in the system that had a dramatic effect on libido during the menstrual cycle. Scully had learned that when she was twelve and got her first period, but known it in practice officially in medical school. One day she'd be normal, the next day all she could think about was when she could get home, lay down on her bed, and fuck herself senseless.

Some things never changed.

She squeezed her thighs together under the table as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She felt like all the blood in her body had rushed to her groin and her lips were swelling more and more each passing minute as her arousal grew. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with the fact she wasn't sure if her tampon was leaking or if she was just _that_ aroused. All she knew for certain was that she just wanted to lean back in her chair, spread her legs, and let her hand go to work.

_No._

What she _really_ wanted was for Mulder to walk over here, part her thighs, and bury his face between them. Or maybe she just wanted to go over there, straddle his legs, and fuck him until his chair broke. She wanted him to know her body was his to do whatever he pleased with.

She let out a small cough as she clenched her thighs together again, glancing at the clock only to see five minutes had passed until she last looked. She knew her face was flushed red, probably matching the blush on her chest and in between her thighs, the blood pumping rapidly to keep up with her heart. It was like a tell she couldn't conceal.

Scully wished he was as easy to read. Sure, she'd seen his porn collection by accident once or twice, she knew he had a libido, but she often tried to restrict herself from thinking about him in that light too much. Tried being the operative word. _She wondered if Mulder would be the type to be repulsed by menstruation? Or would he deem it just a part of life?_ She remembered the criticisms of her past lovers vividly - one even fatally going so far as to compare her to a 'bitch in heat'. It was usually the blood that threw them off. Apparently they all forgot that towels and showers exist.

"Scully, are you okay?"

Her attention shot up to the man causing her current predicament. She always thought he was sexy, but today it was harder than normal to keep her thoughts off of that fact. His cologne smelled better, his faint stubble looked tantalizing, and his deep baritone felt like warm honey being poured on her. "W-what?"

Yesterday had been really tough. She was cramping the entire day, she felt irritable, and Mulder had gotten the brunt of it. While he clearly had been initially offended, even snapping back at her a few times, halfway through the day he'd caught sight of her pain-stricken face as she clutched her side, and became substantially more patient. His kindness and understanding had drastically improved her day, especially when he'd given her some dark chocolate he'd bought just for her.

Today, however, that same kindness and understanding was having a different effect on her. Knowing that she was still suffering, he kept rubbing her back or massaging her shoulders gently every time he passed by her chair - which today felt like far more than he usually did. Small touches that were usually forbidden only being given under the guise of comfort.

His fingers touching her body had the effect of a match being struck. It felt like she was sucking all the oxygen from around her as her body was set ablaze. The last time he did it she even let out a little accidental whimper.

She'd been able to pass it off as pain from the cramp, but he'd been staring at her with an odd smirk every time she caught his gaze.

Like now.

"I was just asking if you're feeling okay?" he clarified.

He leaned back in his chair as he said this and started playing with a pencil with both hands. Her eyes were drawn to the skin of his revealed forearms, his shirt bunched around his elbows. Scully could see the muscles flexing underneath his olive skin as he rotated the pencil, rubbing the tip over the pad of his index finger.

She licked her lips as she thought about what else those fingers could rub.

"Yeah, Mulder. I'm just still a little under the weather," she shrugged, turning her attention back to the screen of her computer… which had apparently automatically shut down from lack of use without her even noticing.

Mulder maintained her gaze for a moment before his eyes dropped to the front of her shirt, instantly darting back to his own computer as he feigned work.

_Did he just ogle her breasts?_

Her brow furrowed as a result of the decidedly un-Mulder like lack of tact, and she looked down to see if something was wrong - only to see her nipples were prominently visible through the thin cotton of her shirt. _Jesus Christ._

Scully hunched over in her seat a little bit, as if that would do anything to conceal her chest. She really started to feel like she might as well write 'Hi, I'm horny' on her forehead.

"Um, I'm sorry. Is it too cold in here?" he asked in concern, already pivoting around in his chair in preparation of getting up and walking to the thermostat.

"Uh, n-," she began, before deciding she'd rather blame it on temperature rather than her reaction to his proximity. "Yeah, thank you."

Even though she was pretending to be doing work, she couldn't keep her eyes from watching him stand up and-

_Oh._

She gasped, but bit her lip to keep from making anymore noise. From the looks of it, she wasn't the only one aroused.

He passed by her on his way to the thermostat and she saw he was tenting. Not as bad as she'd seen him do before, but it was significant enough to be slightly visible. _Was it because of her?_

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was cold," he laughed awkwardly as he tinkered with the settings.

She didn't say anything as she continued looking through the documents on her computer, trying to find some menial task to occupy herself with while still looking busy in case he glanced at her screen.

God, she'd never wished she had x-ray vision more than she did right now. She'd seen it before, sure, but seeing Mulder's flaccid penis during an exam and seeing Mulder's hard cock after catching a glimpse of her tits were two drastically different things. Scully risked a second glance as he walked back to his desk. She could tell he wasn't fully erect, but it was clearly enough to get her hand around. Enough to stay up on its own as she bent her head down and wrapped her lips around-

"Scully, did you hear me?"

Her eyes shot up and she realized she'd been daydreaming while glaring a hole through the desk where she wanted to see most of all. She saw a light blush had smattered across Mulder's face as he rubbed a hand on the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked if this was better?"

Now she was sitting in the same predicament, only with the knowledge of Mulder's eager cock sitting a few feet away as the room started heating up while she felt like she was going to self combust into a ball of fire.

"Yeah, much better. Thank you," she smiled.

He smiled back and something about it made her feel like a hungry lion watching an innocent lamb. Did he have any idea how much she wanted to jump his bones at this very moment?

Forcing her attention back to her computer for what felt like the millionth time today, she looked at the digital clock in the corner only to see a measly three minutes had passed since she last checked.

_This was the longest day of her entire life._

She decided cleaning her mailbox would be tedious enough to distract her, while simple enough to be easily fixed when she inevitably got distracted from her distraction and messed up.

From: Dr. Lewis

Subject: Thank you for the autopsy report

Delete

From: Mom

Subject: Dinner tomorrow?

Reply: Yes

From: DCsexysingles69

Subject: You want to see this!

Her mouse hovered over the delete button before curiosity got the better of her. She clicked the link and, as expected, her browser started going crazy with pop ups. She was glad she wasn't connected to the speakers right now, because she feared what audio was coming from this.

Photos of sprawled out naked women and men with impossibly large erections littered the screen. She tried to hide her surprise with a cough as she adjusted herself in her seat. Mulder glanced over at her, but luckily turned back to his work.

On a normal basis, she would have been exiting out of the tabs rapidly. But there was only a half an hour left for the day and there was a brown haired man on the screen that looked brooding enough for her tastes.

Scully's eyes travelled down the man's exposed torso before resting on his massive erection. Every animal instinct in her made her body crave friction and pressure. If her clit was yelling before, it was screaming for attention now. She squeezed her legs together before glancing out of the corner of her eye, making sure Mulder wasn't looking.

_He wasn't._

As discreetly as she could, she squirmed in her seat, letting her hand fall subtly on her lap before allowing two fingers to slide in between her thighs and press against her center as best she could. She bit her lip and retracted them as quickly as she could. The temporary relief felt amazing, but only made the intense desire for more even higher.

Someone once told her the average man thought about sex once every second. While the statistic seemed like an extreme hyperbole - it felt accurate to her current predicament. Looking around the room, she took a mental inventory of everything it would feel great to grind against. The chair, the corner of the desk, the edges of the tables, Mulder's lap, Mulder's cock. She let her eyes flutter shut as she thought about it. He'd let her. She knew he would. If she stood up right now, walked over there, straddled him on the chair and ground herself on him until she came - he would have no complaints.

What would he sound like? Would he be nervous and timid? Or would he ravish her the first moment he got? She felt like her arousal had a heart beat and she swore she'd stand up only to see a wet spot where she sat.

Her eyes snapped open at a harsh knock resounded from behind her. "Come in," Mulder called out.

She'd just gotten her hand to her mouse when she heard the voice of A.D. Skinner boom. "Sorry for dropping by unexpe- Agent Scully? May I ask what you're doing?"

She craned her head over her neck as she started rapidly clicking on the exit tabs, "I was checking my mail and spam came up. I'm so sorry," she rambled. For every tab that closed, it felt like another opened. The seconds seemed to tick by, punctuated by the sounds of her clicking the mouse before eventually just stabbing her finger against the power button.

Mulder was staring at her with a look of pure confusion, but she felt she couldn't meet his eye. Instead, she turned back to Skinner, clearing her throat, and said, "I'm sorry."

Skinner looked just as embarrassed as she inevitably did, and just chuckled humorlessly while adjusting his glasses. "It happens to the best of us."

"Is there something we can help you with, Sir?" Mulder asked slowly.

Skinner shook his head, snapping himself back to the matter and stammered. "Yeah, yeah. Uh, I just came down to let you both know I need to see you both for a meeting tomorrow to go over the case reports you sent to me yesterday." As an afterthought he added, "Why is it so hot in here?"

"Were the reports okay?" she asked, skipping over his last question.

She gave them both a stern look as to say 'what do you think?' before saying "Let's just say I have some questions. My office at eleven, okay?" he stated as he started backing out of the room. Skinner seemed to glance at her one last time after avoiding her gaze the entire time he talked, and he stopped in his tracks.

"Sir?" she prompted, feeling uncomfortable in her state with Skinner anywhere near her.

"Sorry, I just don't think I've ever seen you so red," he laughed. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

If there was a scale, she just went from crimson to scarlet. He laughed at her once more before telling them to have a goodnight as he closed the door.

The room was silent as she stared at where he'd just been standing, not wanting to turn around and face Mulder. Apparently he didn't need her to face him. "What did you do?" he laughed.

Pivoting in her seat, she looked at him and saw his eyes were brimming with curious amusement. "I accidentally opened a spam email and porn popped up," she replied.

"Oh really?" he prodded, leaning back in his seat. "Was it good?" he teased, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh yeah, Mulder," she deadpanned. "How did you know?"

"Because you looked like you were enjoying yourself," he replied with a lilt in his voice.

Her eyes shot to him as electricity ran through her body. _She should have known better than to-_

"Kidding, kidding," he laughed, raising his hands in the air. She looked at him pensively for a moment, not sure if he was being honest or not. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She wasn't one to get off from fear, so her arousal had diminished greatly within the past few minutes. Subsided, might be more correct. She let out a slow breath, looking at the clock on the wall. _4:45._

"Yeah, I'm just still feeling a little under the weather," she nodded, grabbing her purse. "If you don't mind I might leave a little early today. I just want to go home," she explained, standing up.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded supportively.

She stood up and started walking towards the door, her well wishes on her tongue when he called out. "I hope you're able to find some relief at home," he said in a joking tone.

She turned around to glare at him when she saw he'd stood up, that slight tent in his pants still visible. A smile broke out on her face as she looked up to him, a devilish playfulness gleaming in his eye.

"Goodnight, Mulder," she said with finality.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled.

 _I'll see you in thirty minutes,_ she thought to herself, that familiar ache resuming yet again in between her thighs as she left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone's healthy and safe during this time!!
> 
> -Nicole (Twitter/Tumblr: gaycrouton)


End file.
